Rebecca Walters
by Esme Brie
Summary: This is my story about what would have happened if Rebecca Walters had survived.


Rebecca Walters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story and am not making any money of any kind, I'm just writing for fun :)

Summery: This is my version of Scre4m if Rebecca hadn't died. The only reason I'm doing this is because I'm a huge fan of Alison Brie and I was really upset that she died :( Review if you lime it and want me to keep writing, cause this is kinda just a random story.

EXT. PARKING GARAGE-NIGHT

Rebecca is walking into the parking garage walking towards et car, talking to herself.

Rebecca: She'll come around. Gotta just give her time Sidney will come a-round.

She looks around for her car.

Rebecca: Where did I...?

Clicks car beeper.

*BeepBeep* *BeepBeep*

Rebecca: Ah.

She starts walking towards the car as her cell phone starts ringing. She answers after two rings, not recognizing the caller ID.

Rebecca: This is Rebecca.

Ghostface: Sidney Prescott please.

Rebecca: I'm handling Ms. Prescott's calls and appearances may I take a message?

Ghostface: You are the message.

Rebecca slows her pace and looks behind and around her.

Ghostface: Are you writing this down?

Rebecca: Yes I am.

She is obviously lying.

Rebecca: it's kind of hard to hear you I'm int he hospital... With Sidney. If you could just hang in one second.

Ghostface laughs.

Ghostface: I've got time. It's to that doesn't.

Rebecca looks frightened and looks at her phone, and is trying to get her keys out, when she accidentally hits the car alarm button and the car starts blasting.

Rebecca: *whispers as she's trying to turn the alarm off*

Shit... Shit

The alarm finally goes off.

Ghostface: You know Rebecca, it doesn't sound to me like your in the hospital. Sounds like your in a parking garage.

Rebecca looks scared and looks around.

Ghostface: A dark and deserted parking garage. But if you want to be in the hospital I'd be happy to put you there... IN THE MORGUE!

Rebecca is officially terrified and runs to her car, locking the doors as she gets inside. She looks around, and then looks in the backseat. She goes to start the car when her phone starts ringing.

Rebecca: Ah...

She drops her keys on the floor.

Rebecca: Shit

She looks through her things for her phone and hangs it up.

Rebecca: No!

She tries to start her car, but it won't start. She tries again, but still nothing.

Rebecca Thinking: Come on, come one.

She then notices the good of the car is partially up, and looks at it for a minute out of curiosity.

Then out of nowhere, Ghostface jumps onto the hood of her car, wires and knife in hand, taunting her with them.

Rebecca: AHHHHHH!

She sees a car driving by.

Rebecca: HELP! HELP, HELP ME! HEL-

She turns back around and Ghostface is gone. Nowhere to be seen.

Rebecca: Wha-?

She nervously climbs into the passenger seat and looks all around the car.

Rebecca: Cut and run you fucking bastard?

Convinced he is gone, she grabs her briefcase and slowly gets out of the car. Cautiously closing the door behind her, trying to be aware of all of her surroundings. She then looks under the car. Nothing. She stands up and very slowly starts walking, when suddenly the car alarm goes off.

Rebecca: AHHHHHH!

She runs away from the car, stoping momentarily looking back at it, and then turning back around and spotting the EXIT sign on a door. She quickly runs as fast as she can towards the door, not looking back. When she finally reaches the door, she reaches for the knob and goes to open but the knob snaps off. Terrified she abruptly turns around to see Ghostface charging at her, knife in hand. Rebecca lets out a blood-curdling scream as he plunges his knife into her stomach. She quickly gets silent. Pain radiated through her entire body, as her face tenses up and she makes direct eye contact with Ghostface as he pulls his knife out of her, her wound bleeding profusely and her body goes limp and she slides down the door, with Ghostface towering over her.

CUT TO: OUTSIDE HOSPITAL-NIGHT

Dewey is making a public announcement I. Front of the press

Dewey: This is an ongoing inverstigation, but rest assured, we are pursuing a number of leads. The less I say about that the better. So I am taking questions.

Everyone starts asking questions at once. Gale runs to the front of the crown and start yelling.

Gale: Dewey!

Dewey: Gale?

The press quiets down.

Gale: Any comment on the fact that these killings seem to resemble the pattern if the original Woodsboro murders?

Dewey covers the microphone.

Dewey: Hon, later?

Gale: What?

Dewey: As I was saying, my officers and I are hard at work and we just wanted the community to know, that we are very close to bringing this whole situation under control. That will be all for this evening. Thank You.

Reporters: SHERIFF? SHERIFF?

Dewey walked off the stage and into the entrance of the hospital with Deputy Hicks, Hoss and Perkins.

Dewey: Has anyone contacted Olivia Morris' mother yet?

Judy: The squad car picked her up and brought her here an hour ago. The medical examiner had her identify the body.

Dewey: How's she doing?

Judy: Not good.

Judy put her head down sadly.

Dewey: What a shame. All these kids, none of them even made it to 18. The'll never have a graduation, prom, get married, have kids. Their lives just ended.

All four officers take a moment of silence, but It is broken when Sidney walks over.

Sidney: Dewey, hey.

Dewey: Hey Sid. This is Deputy Hoss and Perkins. They'll be your protection detail.

You can tell Sidney isn't thrilled about having them follow her around 24/7, but was polite anyway. She shook both of their hands.

Sidney: It's nice to meet you.

Hoss: You too Ms. Prescott.

Perkins nods his head agreeing with Hoss.

Dewey: They'll also be escorting you and Jill back to Kate's house.

And for the time being I think it would be best if your publicist stayed with you too. Her being at a hotel alone probably isn't a good idea. That's basically putting a target on her back.

Sidney: I actually just fired Rebecca. I think she already left, should I call her and tell her to stay with us anyway?

Dewey: Since she's not allowed to leave town you probably should. Either way, she's the person you traveled here with so odds are she's a target.

Sidney: Ill call her now.

Dewey nods as Sidney walks a few feet away and dials Rebecca's cell phone number.

CUT TO: PARKING GARAGE-NIGHT

Rebecca was laying on the ground bleeding, barely conscious, her car alarm still going off. She thinks the killer thought she was either dead or would die soon, because right after he stabbed her he ran off. It hurt to move, it hurt to breath, it felt like she was laying on a bed of needles.

But she was quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she ears her cell phone ringing. It had fallen next to her when she fell. If she could answer it maybe someone would come and help her, she tried to reach for it, but her whole body felt like it was being pulled down by weights. But them something kicked in. Pure survival instinct, if she did t answer maybe no one would find her and she could bleed to death. She was already lying in a pool of blood that was quickly spreading. She sucked up the pain and slid her hand over to her phone, not picking it up, but just hitting the answer button. She tried to talk but nothing came out but whimpers.

CUT TO: HOSPITAL LOBY-NIGHT

Sidney was calling Rebecca, the phone said that the call had been answered, but all she could hear was a car alarm.

Sidney: Bec?

She listened for a second.

Sidney: Rebecca can you hear me?

It was then when she heard a faint whisper. It sounded like a cry for help. Like she was trying to talk but couldn't. Suddenly, it clicked in Sidney's brain. She was in panic mode and motioned for Dewey to come over to her.

Sidney: Rebecca are you hurt? Can you say something so I know your okay?

She put the phone on speaker. Dewey was listening.

Dewey: There's an echo, she's in the parking garage! Hoss, Perkins, you come with me, Hicks got a doctor and meet us on the 6th floor of the parking garage.

Judy: Yes sir.

Judy ran off down the hallway, Dewey, Hoss, and Perkins were already running towards the parking garage. Sidney followed Dewey, sprinting after the three cops. Yeah, she just fired Rebecca for being selfish, but that didn't mean she deserved to die. Regardless, she and Rebecca had practically been living together for the last two years, and Sidney had fired her many times before. But they both knew it wasn't a permanent thing, Sidney usually called her the next day and they exchanged apologies. She really cared about her, almost like a little sister.

When they finally reached the 6th level, Sidney was well behind the other three, and they were already tending to Rebecca's wounds.

Dewey: She's got a pulse!

Dewey yelled as he presses his fingers to the dying woman's neck.

Dewey: Perkins, put pressure on her abdomen, press down as tightly as possible. Hoss lift her head up and keep it elevated.

Dewey got on his walkie-talkie.

Dewey: Hicks, we need medical assistance up her immediately. Female, early to mid twenties single stab wound tithe abdomen, she's losing a lot of blood.

Hicks: There on there way up right now sir.

Sidney was in shock. Rebecca was dying right in front of her. There was obviously nothing she could do, Dewey was talking to her trying to keep her conscious. Sidney was just standing there watching, and before she knew it, a swarm of doctors and nurses flooded the parking garage, pushing Dewey, Hoss and Perkins out if the way and lifting Rebecca onto a gurney, putting an oxygen mask over her mouth. Whisking her into the elevator.

The the next thing she realized was the police securing the crime scene, taking blood samples, taping off the area, dusting for fingerprints.

Sidney had probably been standing there for a while because Dewey walked over to her, and the last she had seen him he was with Rebecca, who was long gone.

Dewey: The doctors took her into surgery to try and stop the bleeding. They said your listed as her next of kin and they need you down there to make the medical decisions.

Sidney nodded as Dewey led her back to the hospital and to a nurses station where a nurse sat down with her and started asking her questions.

Nurse: When is date of birth?

Sidney: Uh, July 17, 1988

Nurse: Does she have any allergies? Medical or seasonal?

Sidney: Just seasonal.

Nurse: Is there any possibility she could be pregnant?

Sidney: No, I don't think so.

Nurse: Do you know her blood type?

Sidney: AB negative.

Nurse: Most people don't get that one.

Sidney: We have the same blood type.

Nurse: Ah, does she have and current illness' or diseases that would affect her health?

Sidney: Heart disease runs in her family.

The nurse nearly looks up as she writes everything down, she seemed very nice though, really light spoke.

Nurse: There's a possibility she will need a blood transfusion, do we have your permission to perform the medical procedure if necessary?

Sidney: Do whatever it takes to help her.

Sidney signed a form and the nurse for up and walked away.

She put her head in her hands and let it rest there. God this was all et fault. Three kids were dead, three innocent teenage girls who never did anything to anyone and still, they had there lives ripped away from them. Rebecca was stabbed and left to bleed to death in a parking garage, and was within an inch of her life. Why couldn't the killer just be straightforward and just kill her instead of having a big ramp up. That's why they always got caught! They wanted fame! Them why not just come for her directly instead of creating all of these i obsticals for themselves like protection details, video cameras, having cellphone calls traced. Why do all the extra work? Oh yeah, to hurt her. Because they know that Sidney would eventually give in and let the psycho kill her so that they would stop killing innocent people. Why couldn't it have just been her? Why did it have to be Jenny Randall? Marnie Cooper? Olivia Morris? And now Rebecca.


End file.
